Children of the Apocalypse
The Children of the Apocalypse (also known as CHOTA) are one of the main factions in Fallen Earth. To join them, talk to War Leader Hix or Adamant Shinx. = Origin and Makeup = The Children of the Apocalypse have been around since the Fall, but the name has only been in use since they began raiding Hoover Dam and its supporting settlements. Before the coming of Redhand, small roaming bands of CHOTA warred among themselves and destroyed or used up any remaining technology they came across in the wastes. Made up of the countless throngs of those survivors whose minds could not face the changes in the world around them, the CHOTA outnumbered the other factions, but were broken up into fractious tribes that could be defeated individually and rarely cooperated. With the coming of the great warlord Redhand, this changed. Redhand appealed to their desire for destruction and conquest, uniting them despite their inherent resistance to authority. The primary strengths of the CHOTA are their large numbers, mutations, and ferocity. The CHOTA are one of the largest factions in the Province, though because of their fractured society, they rarely bring this advantage to bear. There are large numbers of mutants among their ranks as a result of their extensive exposure to the Shiva Virus and radiation. Some mutants are trained as shamans, and they expand their senses and increase their powers by altering their mental state with herbs and fungi. While the CHOTA are not well armed, relying on scavenged weapons and armor, they are very powerful fighters and can be frighteningly effective in combat. = Subgroups = There are many tribes within the CHOTA, most of which control a single settlement. Some are larger, encompassing several camps, and normally grow through integration of the conquered. Groups within the CHOTA, such as the Slaughter Kings and the Spirit Seers, hold a wide variety of beliefs and practices. Members of conflicting sects can be found in most of their settlements. Each CHOTA tribe has its own leader who is usually referred to as Warchief if he or she is given any title at all. Each tribe is quite clear on its pecking order, and they do not need titles to keep score. The only person who has influence over the tribes as a whole is Redhand, the leader of the CHOTA Revolt and for decades the prime mover in their society. Redhand leads a tribe, and others give his words due consideration, but he has no actual authority over them. Known sects This are all NPC sects, with might be part of the game and it's storyline. Go to the clans section for player run sects Blood Horde - A sect of CHOTA who want to swell up and storm the entire Province as one mighty army, killing everyone in their way and destroying all items of technology. *''Claw of Redhand'' - A sect of CHOTA who are the eyes and ears of Redhand *''Fist of Redhand'' - A sect of CHOTA who are the bodyguards and muscle of Redhand. *''Oathtakers'' - A sect of the CHOTA only concerned with destroying the Enforcers and the hated children of Alec Masters. *''Quiet Ones'' - A sect of the CHOTA that do not wish to attack outsiders at all, preferring to allow society and civilization to collapse without their help. *''Slaughter Kings'' - A sect of CHOTA that see themselves as the ultimate survivor of humanity, the ultimate evolution, and thus all other humans should be made to serve. *''Spirit Seers''- A sect of CHOTA consisting of a shaman-dominated group of mutants. *''Tainted'' - A sect within the CHOTA that contains the often disfigured pariahs and freaks of the faction. = Relationships = The CHOTA recognize the nomadic and chaotic Travelers as kindred spirits of a sort. Since they do not build much, the CHOTA rely on their allies for many of their weapons, armor, and other supplies. From their earliest days, they have fought alongside the Vistas against the Enforcers and the Techs. In exchange for food and supplies, the CHOTA have given raw materials and protection to the Vistas, and the two have developed a strong symbiotic relationship in many areas. Unsurprisingly the CHOTA have earned themselves many enemies dating all the way back to the days of the Hoover Dam Garrison. The Enforcers embody everything that the CHOTA hate, creating order and rebuilding the old world, even as the CHOTA tear down every last vestige of the old days. The two factions have fought for decades without ceasing. The weakling Techs hide behind their Enforcer allies and are seen as being mere lackeys of the Enforcers. Eventually, the CHOTA believe the Techs will be destroyed. The Lightbearers are too ordered and controlling for the CHOTA to ever live with, despite the fact they share many of the same mutation powers. = Home Base = The closest thing the CHOTA have to a home base is Six Points, the settlement built on the ruins of Five Points where Redhand once guided the faction. Six Points is located in the southern end of CHOTA Gulch in the remains of a small mountain town. It is home to many warriors but has few merchants or craftsmen, though some Travelers and Vistas dwell there. = Slang = *''Earth Talkers'' - CHOTA vulgar for Vistas. *''Hounds'' - CHOTA vulgar for Enforcers. *''Puppets'' - CHOTA vulgar for Techs. Short form of Master's puppets. *''Shackles'' - CHOTA vulgar for the Enforcers. *''Shaman'' - Mutant CHOTA who seek to widen their senses and increase their powers by using herbs and fungi to alter their mental state. *''Teamakers'' - CHOTA vulgar for Lightbearers. *''Waste Walkers'' - CHOTA vulgar for Travelers. = Timeline = 2126 * Responding to attacks on its scouts and the rise of the CHOTA leader Redhand, forces from the Hoover Dam Garrison attack the CHOTA settlement of Five Points. * In response the CHOTA send a group of mutant assassins into the Hoover Dam Garrison, killing General William Masters. His son Alec Masters assumes control of the Garrison. 2127 * Under Alec Masters, the Hoover Dam Garrison becomes a despotism. The CHOTA are forced back to CHOTA Gulch and Siller's Canyon. 2150 * After years of conflict, the CHOTA storm the Hoover Dam Garrison with assistance from the Travelers and Vistas. Tired of years of abuse, the people of the Garrison rise up against Alec Masters as well. The Garrison is destroyed in the ensuing battle and the dam abandoned. Alec Masters is killed by the CHOTA. = References = * Fallen Earth official site list Category:Factions